


Victorian Fobwatch AU planning

by looms



Category: looms - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looms/pseuds/looms
Summary: if you are interested in writing a chapter for every doctor is a little victorian please read this first!i mean.. you don't HAVe to read this... but it may give you some ideas.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

eldritch time entityToday at 8:43 PM  
this is off the topic of this off topic convo but my power went out and i didn’t notice till my dad told me just now(edited)

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:43 PM  
oof

eldritch time entityToday at 8:44 PM  
Đ₳Ɽ₭₦Ɇ₴₴

dransellToday at 8:44 PM  
5: hey where’d my master go  
6, trying to convince ainley and 7 that Cats does not need actual cats: hm i wonder!

eldritch time entityToday at 8:44 PM  
mm rain  
[8:44 PM]  
what about k9

winterToday at 8:44 PM  
the judge: you will now be sentenced to jail for 2 years for homosexual activity  
three: let's see about that old chap  
three: [grabs delgado from the jury and makes out with him against the freaking. witness stand](edited)

eldritch time entityToday at 8:44 PM  
my baby,,, liddle metal angel

dransellToday at 8:44 PM  
1 has a rock garden that turlough helps take care of

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:45 PM  
the gallifrey gang also get thrown in the same university where doctors and masters are, but they aren't fobwatched

OsgoodToday at 8:45 PM  
even as humans none of the doctors understand gender

eldritch time entityToday at 8:45 PM  
k9?  
[8:45 PM]  
ówò????

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:45 PM  
k9 with the gallifrey gang

eldritch time entityToday at 8:45 PM  
u speak of cats what about the only valid dog

winterToday at 8:45 PM  
hot take but 13 doesn't have a job as the lawn mower. she is the lawn mower. she moves around on an automatic cart eating the tops off of the grass.

OsgoodToday at 8:45 PM  
Brax, watching his brothers and sister make absolute fucking fools of themselves: welp.

2

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:45 PM  
fobwatched 12, pointing at k9: this machine shoots racists

dransellToday at 8:45 PM  
romana: what the fuck is going on  
ace: shrugs and sticks more explosives in the university’s basement(edited)

OsgoodToday at 8:46 PM  
who do you think IS the person who wins the bet?

dransellToday at 8:46 PM  
10: i have a bright idea!  
11: what is it  
10: turn the lights on

winterToday at 8:46 PM  
2 is that meme guy that was filmed doing a recorder solo in the car

OsgoodToday at 8:46 PM  
who realizes that they were fobwatched first?

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:46 PM  
narvin just wants to commit war crimes against all of them

dransellToday at 8:47 PM  
9

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:47 PM  
9  
[8:47 PM]  
plot twist: none of them do(edited)

dransellToday at 8:47 PM  
9, not high/making out with a nemesis/a lawnmower/on the streets: ah. i think i’m a time lord(edited)

OsgoodToday at 8:48 PM  
9: anyways acab  
victorian child: what's an acab mr. the doctor?  
9: it's a phrase from the 21st HOLY SHIT I"M A TIMETRAVLER

1

dransellToday at 8:48 PM  
8, confused and walking around the streets with no memory of anything: zagreus sits inside your head  
charley: thst’s familiar! by the way, what the fuck does it mean  
8: wait what(edited)

2

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:49 PM  
none of the masters realize, 9 just has to collect the hoes and unfobwatch them back

dransellToday at 8:49 PM  
new idea: 8 is a wandering storyteller  
[8:49 PM]  
bht he keeps on forgetting details

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:49 PM  
8 is the unreliable narrator

dransellToday at 8:49 PM  
and the stories get nore snd more fanastical

OsgoodToday at 8:49 PM  
ok but Jack is also hanging out in victorian england iirc

eldritch time entityToday at 8:49 PM  
fobwatched 12, pointing at k9: this machine shoots racists  
@owobi wan kenowobi

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:49 PM  
YES

dransellToday at 8:49 PM  
correct

OsgoodToday at 8:50 PM  
jack, knowing full well that if he hooks up with nine again he will get hurt: hey baby

dransellToday at 8:50 PM  
8, a confused victorian and charley, a confused edwardian: finger guns wait what(edited)

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:51 PM  
3 is still at UNIT except he's even more annoying as a human

dransellToday at 8:51 PM  
jack @ 10: hey babe-  
simm: appears out of nowhere and stabs him  
jack: OW hot

OsgoodToday at 8:51 PM  
what are Roberts, Mcqueen and war masters doing?

dransellToday at 8:51 PM  
3 and human!3 compete to be the most annoying  
[8:51 PM]  
what are Roberts, Mcqueen and war masters doing?  
roberts is a model

OsgoodToday at 8:52 PM  
he still sounds american and he has no fucking idea why

dransellToday at 8:52 PM  
macqueen is a comedian with a criminal history

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:52 PM  
3 doesn't realize that human!3 is literally him for multiplie weeks until brig tells him

dransellToday at 8:52 PM  
he’s the shadiest guy ever but everyone just goes along with it

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:52 PM  
war master is a therapist

OsgoodToday at 8:52 PM  
victorian lady: wow... do you're foreign... what's it like in america?  
roberts master who has never in his memory been to america and want the converastion to end: im gay

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:53 PM  
yana is already vibing

OsgoodToday at 8:53 PM  
all the masters get matching nipple peircings

3

dransellToday at 8:53 PM  
war master: i am so fucking traumatised and i hate all of you. also, i’m a therapist  
9, crying into his ben and jerry’s which realistically shouldn’t be around: seems legit

5  
[8:54 PM]  
professor yana as a librarian tho

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:54 PM  
yana and human nature!10 do drugs together

OsgoodToday at 8:54 PM  
Yana is the librarian at 10's school

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:54 PM  
where the fuck is ruth?

dransellToday at 8:54 PM  
professor yana: unsubtly flirting with ten  
10: oh u wanna get high with me?

2  
[8:54 PM]  
ruth is getting high with 2

OsgoodToday at 8:54 PM  
10 is not human nature 10 because if he was 12 would punch him for being racist

dransellToday at 8:55 PM  
that would be cool tho, 12 punching ten  
[8:55 PM]  
pied piper 2

winterToday at 8:55 PM  
yep

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:55 PM  
Martha and 12 team up to beat 10's ass

winterToday at 8:55 PM  
y e s

dransellToday at 8:56 PM  
2 plays the recorder for a living, uses most of the money to buy drugs and pickpockets anyone racist  
[8:56 PM]  
ruth doctor still lives in a lighthouse

winterToday at 8:56 PM  
human nature!ten:  
twelve: [breaks half of his facial bones]  
martha: [whacks him with a stick]

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:56 PM  
11 decided that responsibilities are cringe and lives in a theme park

winterToday at 8:56 PM  
sdfg

OsgoodToday at 8:56 PM  
11 is a ringmaster in a victorian circus

dransellToday at 8:57 PM  
10 and 11 in an apartment tho. together. causing chaos

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:57 PM  
YES

OsgoodToday at 8:57 PM  
but he decides that animals are his employees just as much as the people are and insists on payign them a fair wage

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:57 PM  
human 12 decided to rejoin unit

dransellToday at 8:57 PM  
11: what happens if we SET 10’S HAIR ON FIRE?  
martha: let me fucking guess. fire.  
11: burns the apartment down  
martha: this is the teNTH TIME, GUYS(edited)

2

OsgoodToday at 8:57 PM  
does UNIT exist yet?

dransellToday at 8:58 PM  
unit gets set up in the 60s  
[8:58 PM]  
or 70s

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:58 PM  
1 somehow dragged susan along with him

OsgoodToday at 8:58 PM  
11 showing up at Vastras with an elephant: hey V mind if Jordan stays the night?

1

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:59 PM  
wait

dransellToday at 8:59 PM  
clara: so are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or(edited)

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:59 PM  
fuck the university, all of them are at coal hill in 1963

OsgoodToday at 8:59 PM  
why would susan be gettin high with her grandfathers and grandmother?

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 8:59 PM  
no she's the only person with a braincell there

dransellToday at 9:00 PM  
bold of you to assume 13 wouldn’t go “i’m your grandfather”

OsgoodToday at 9:00 PM  
was she fobbwatched?

owobi wan kenowobiToday at 9:00 PM  
no

OsgoodToday at 9:00 PM  
yeah the grandmother is missy  
[9:00 PM]  
like i said... even as a human the doctor doesn't understand earth genders

dransellToday at 9:00 PM  
missy going by grandfather tho


	2. conversation from looms on 10 june.

which masters would join a circuys?  
[2:17 PM]  
i need to know for writing reasons  
[2:17 PM]  
also delgado can not be in the circus becuase he's busy being gay elsewhere

mjahappyToday at 2:18 PM  
missy and dhawan for sure  
[2:18 PM]  
they have the aesthetic

OsgoodToday at 2:18 PM  
dhawan physiclly fights 8 for the job of ringmaster  
[2:18 PM]  
missy could be a tight rope walker

mjahappyToday at 2:19 PM  
yes i love it

OsgoodToday at 2:20 PM  
ainley helps 11 steal tigres  
[2:20 PM]  
for the circus  
[2:20 PM]  
not just in general  
[2:20 PM]  
wait cheeta's

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:25 PM  
8 ends up in the circus with no idea how and dhawan adopts him  
[2:25 PM]  
like a cat

OsgoodToday at 2:26 PM  
i want 8 to loose his memory in this fic because right now he's the only one with his memories

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:26 PM  
ok but missy in a suit,,,, as ringmaster,,,,

alltimelordsaredumbToday at 2:27 PM  
I am respectfully looking 

OsgoodToday at 2:28 PM  
so how it's going to happen is he decides to be a human cannon ball and falls on his head and all the fobwatched doctors and masters try to cover for him becuase they don't want vastra to know but they know absolutly nothign about 8 so they just make up a backstory for him

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:28 PM  
comedy potential  
[2:28 PM]  
ok but what if everyone makes up increasingly ridiculous bullshit to see what they can get away with(edited)

OsgoodToday at 2:28 PM  
8: who am i... who are you people  
11: you are.... Alfred Williams  
Ainley: I thought you were called Alfred Williams  
11: he's my clone

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:29 PM  
and somebody’ll just casually announce the latest weird history idea and everyone goes along with it

OsgoodToday at 2:30 PM  
(by the way guys this is the fic that's on Looms AO3 so anyone can write a chapter for it... )

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:30 PM  
9, trying to do damage control: he has depression  
8, with his thumbs up: you’re probably right!

OsgoodToday at 2:30 PM  
(by anyone can I mean someone please do I can't write the "6 gets arrested for being gay on main and 7 gets arrested for biting the cop who arrested 6 chapter")  
[2:31 PM]  
;lkjsd;fklaj  
[2:32 PM]  
8 and 11 making out (platoniclly)  
vastra and jenny watching from inside the house: ... is this... like... allowed? should we stop them????  
[2:32 PM]  
i just think that statisticlly 8 and 11 are both the type to kiss their friends and so it's gonna happen eventually

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:32 PM  
9: he has depression  
vastra: fucked up a perfectly good human is what you did! look at him! he’s got-  
9: depression

rat bitchToday at 2:33 PM  
9: 

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:33 PM  
anyway angsty emo 9 projecting onto 8 amirite  
[2:34 PM]  
9, realising he’s a time lord: oh my god im a time lord  
everyone else realising they’re time lords: WE GAY, BITCHES

OsgoodToday at 2:34 PM  
9 has no timelord memories and therefor no angst!! It's MY (our) AU and I (we) get to choose how simular the fob watched versions are to canon versions!  
[2:34 PM]  
yeah

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:35 PM  
9 but he’s angsty and emo with no explanation

OsgoodToday at 2:35 PM  
dhawan and 13 figure get their memories back that the exact same time and start wrestling in the middle of Vastra's living room.

rat bitchToday at 2:36 PM  
dhawan!master: o h  
13, already grabbing a lamp: 

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:36 PM  
9: i’m having a great time! children are dying in the mines  
1: cheer up! have a rock  
[2:37 PM]  
tfw you realise which character you’re hyperfixating on  
[2:37 PM]  
it’s nine :))))))

OsgoodToday at 2:37 PM  
vastra just trying to drink her tea:  
9: nice house you have here.... but have you considered... the large homeless population of london..? how can you just sit and drink your tea when hundreds of children are out there in the rain?  
[2:38 PM]  
9 tries to redistribute vastra's wealth

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:38 PM  
missy: whacks him with a conveniently placed umbrella and steals all the money(edited)

Ainley!Doctor  
BOT  
Today at 2:39 PM  
nley: i am Cat  
9: did you know that somewhere out there, tigers are being shot for no real reason? white colonialism? big cats dying? dID YOU KNOW-  
[2:39 PM]  
nley: scratches his face off

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:40 PM  
tw animal death  
[2:40 PM]  
also ignore bot(edited)

OsgoodToday at 2:40 PM  
stuff that has been stolen already in the like 1500 word of this that i've actually written:  
\- 1 stole money from the bank  
-11 stole money from the bank  
-11 stole peices of a popcorn machine  
-1 stole a silver candleholder  
-9 stoll a bunch of things form Vastra's house in the night.  
[2:40 PM]  
fobwatched doctors be like be gay do crime

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:41 PM  
12 realises he’s not human bc he starts yelling communism and acab and neither of those exist yet (iirc)(edited)

OsgoodToday at 2:41 PM  
8 and 11: come home with jordan the elephant  
11: we bought this guy from the circus!  
9: oh? you bought him to release him back to his natural habitat? you're gonna rent a ship to go to asia?? is that what' you're going to do?  
[2:41 PM]  
i mean...  
[2:42 PM]  
i'm on my computer so i can't take a screen shot but from the original brainstorming

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:42 PM  
12 @ missy: ACAB! COMMUNISM!  
missy: what the fuck does this mean  
12: wait im not human am i  
12: IM A TIME LORD  
missy: ok but did you bring biscuits

OsgoodToday at 2:44 PM  
OsgoodToday at 8:48 PM  
9: anyways acab  
victorian child: what's an acab mr. the doctor?  
9: it's a phrase from the 21st HOLY SHIT I"M A TIMETRAVLER

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:44 PM  
also we should all write a chapter for this fic but tell nobody who wrote which chapter so they have to guess from the writing style

OsgoodToday at 2:45 PM  
juy 3 me july 10 you  
doctor remembers who he is becuase he says ACAB  
[2:45 PM]  
oh yeah that's what I'm doing too  
[2:45 PM]  
I signed my last one "not jo"  
[2:45 PM]  
but now you know it was me but whatever

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:45 PM  
yeah... i’ll write something  
[2:45 PM]  
i just think dhawan/8

OsgoodToday at 2:46 PM  
you can get the password to looms ao3 in looms social media presence

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:46 PM  
ik the password

Kira NerysToday at 2:47 PM  
We have an ao3?

OsgoodToday at 2:47 PM  
ye

Kira NerysToday at 2:47 PM  
Cool

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:48 PM  
got any ideas for human doctor names  
[2:48 PM]  
specifically 9  
[2:49 PM]  
also i feel like each master just has countless aliases that they share

OsgoodToday at 2:49 PM  
so far all i have is  
11: Alfie Williams  
8: Freddie Williams (because 11 paniced)  
[2:50 PM]  
7: septimus  
3: John smith  
12: Basil Funkenstiein  
[2:50 PM]  
yes funkenstein is a valid last name

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:50 PM  
bad idea: 10 calls himself harriet jones

OsgoodToday at 2:50 PM  
oh also war doctor is arthur.. he just...feels like an arthur  
[2:51 PM]  
Dhawan is Oliver becuase that's the name I used for him in a differnt fic but you can change it cause I haven't written any parts with him yet

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:51 PM  
simm: i’m harriet jones, former prime minister  
10: no I’M harriet jones  
simm: are you former prime minister?  
10: well no, but-  
simm: then shut up

OsgoodToday at 2:51 PM  
10 is harry hones and simm is harry saxon

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:52 PM  
10: instead of changing our last names we changed our first names! my married name is harry

OsgoodToday at 2:52 PM  
a;lsdkjfa;l  
[2:52 PM]  
yeah

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:52 PM  
9 is... Depression McDepression

OsgoodToday at 2:53 PM  
9 is called Mr. the doctor  
[2:53 PM]  
nine... is Jack Tylar... because his fobwatch was like... what if... your partners...

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:54 PM  
9: i’m Mr. T. Doctor  
vastra, internally: for fuck’s sake  
vastra: what’s the t for  
9: the  
vastra: no actually  
9: ...trans rights(edited)

OsgoodToday at 2:54 PM  
ads;lkjfa;lkjf

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:55 PM  
anyway im thinking abt nine too much

OsgoodToday at 2:55 PM  
9: my name is Eyemiss Gallifrey  
Vastra: i miss gallirey?  
9, crying: y.. ea h(edited)

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:55 PM  
13: my name is Fuck Gallifrey  
vastra: well, fuck,

OsgoodToday at 2:56 PM  
jenny: oh. so you two are siblings?

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:56 PM  
9: fuck is my sibling, yeah  
[2:56 PM]  
oh the comedic potential of having a sibling called fuck

OsgoodToday at 2:56 PM  
13: i'm fuck gallifrey  
3: what a coincidence! my name is also Fuck gallifrey!  
[2:57 PM]  
hold up do you know if you get to choose the name you go bye when you are fobwatched? because if so these guys were all high as fuck when they came up with the plan.

rat bitchToday at 2:57 PM  
oh the comedic potential of having a sibling called fuck

"FUCK, COME DOWN IN THE KITCHEN, I MADE CEREAL"

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 2:57 PM  
4: my name is I Am High!  
jenny: madame, i has arrived  
vastra: grammar, jenny!  
jenny: no he’s called i-  
[2:58 PM]  
dhawan: i fucked fuck  
[3:00 PM]  
simm: i am FORMER PRIME MINISTER!  
12: oh YEAH? well i’m PRESIDENT of the EARTH  
romana, from a distance: well i’m president of bloody gallifrey!  
dhawan: *crispy not bloody also nobody gives a fuck

rat bitchToday at 3:02 PM  
why the fuck did i read that as former prime president

OsgoodToday at 3:02 PM  
i mena the docot ris also the former president of gallifrey  
[3:03 PM]  
hold up... i know i said that simm just runs around in the streets and eats garbage.. but simm runs for prime minister .  
[3:03 PM]  
he looses, of course, since he only won the first time through brainwashing

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 3:04 PM  
vastra: no swearing  
13: heck  
vastra: shut it, fuck  
vastra:  
vastra: i can see your name may present some problems

rat bitchToday at 3:04 PM  
tumblr shitpost energy  
[3:05 PM]  
vastra: no swearing.  
the master: heck  
vastra: your on thin fucking ice  
vastra: wait-

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 3:05 PM  
13: h-  
vastra: shut the fuck up  
dhawan: how DARE you refer to my bf as “the”!  
13, already putting tape over their mouth: sheesh chillax  
[3:05 PM]  
yes i used bf nonbinary victorian thirteen(edited)

OsgoodToday at 3:06 PM  
sometimes a family is a rich lizard lady, her wife, her patato butler, and her 21 brainwashed alien children

3

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 3:06 PM  
ur right

rat bitchToday at 3:06 PM  
and their spaceships

OsgoodToday at 3:07 PM  
actually they all came in 8's tardis  
[3:07 PM]  
so only one spaceship

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 3:07 PM  
missy is gay ringmaster in a suit by day and gay arsonist in a corset by night  
[3:07 PM]  
anyway double-life amoral missy with a suit

rat bitchToday at 3:07 PM  
vastra is stacking tardises in the basement

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 3:08 PM  
the master’s tardis’s chameleon arch transforms into lego bricks  
[3:08 PM]  
this is so it is as painful to step on as possible

rat bitchToday at 3:08 PM  
the master's tardis is, in fact, also a goose with a knife

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 3:09 PM  
vastra, trying to find some decent company in amongst all the chaos: hey tardis  
missy: HEY TARDIS UR SO FINE  
vastra: no rest for the lizards

3

OsgoodToday at 3:10 PM  
put a link to the first chapter in #fanfic for y'all

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 3:10 PM  
i think romana should go in here no i am not biased what are u talking about lmao

rat bitchToday at 3:10 PM  
who stole a solar-powered player and is is constantly listening to "i can't decide"

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 3:10 PM  
ten  
[3:10 PM]  
no eleven  
[3:10 PM]  
he’s angsting

rat bitchToday at 3:11 PM  
kdhlldhllsb yeah

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 3:11 PM  
missy keeps on hacking it to play hey mickey

rat bitchToday at 3:12 PM  
spEAKING OF 11 IF THEY'RE ALL IN VICTORIAN LONDON WITH VASTRA AND JENNY  
who says they can't be there at the same time as s7!11

OsgoodToday at 3:12 PM  
Vastra, to her friends: could you recomend a nanny? i need to get one.  
other victorian lady: oh, i didn't know you had children.  
vastra, thinking about the 6 timelords currently building a circus in her back yard: i don't

2

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 3:12 PM  
good omens au but every cd in the car eventually turns into hey mickey or i can’t decide

rat bitchToday at 3:12 PM  
where's k9

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 3:12 PM  
getting drunk

OsgoodToday at 3:12 PM  
s7!11 looking down from his sky clowd: what the actual fuck. what. the fuck.

2

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 3:12 PM  
checking to see if five has lawn mowered himself to death yet

rat bitchToday at 3:12 PM  
six is selling gay clothes

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 3:13 PM  
anyway i think 7 should be called Septimus Sylver

OsgoodToday at 3:13 PM  
six in jail to his fellow inmates: hey... y'all want... some Pride socks?

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 3:13 PM  
sylver sounds like sylvester but more dramatic and gay

OsgoodToday at 3:13 PM  
i like it

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 3:15 PM  
delgado, in ten pairs of heels, leaning casually against the wall: hey 3  
3: you’re still shorter than me  
delgado: falls over lies

OsgoodToday at 3:15 PM  
fobwatch!missy and oswin oswald hook up

no longer sam, see name roleToday at 3:15 PM  
yes  
[3:16 PM]  
missy: i HATE that woman who is very pretty and intelligent and helpful, facts which are DETRIMENTAL to my HEALTH


End file.
